Should've Known Better
by HeatherWest
Summary: Mulder's ex girlfriend keeps emailing him. Scully discovers one of the emails. She follows Mulder around. Fun ensues


TITLE: Should've Known Better

AUTHORS: Heather and Strbck23

EMAIL ADDRESSES: Heatherwest80  and strbck23 

DISCLAIMER: Not ours. Wish they were.

SPOILER WARNINGS: Fire, hints at En Ami

RATING: PG-13 for some adult behavior

SUMMARY: Mulder agrees to meet with an ex-girlfriend, Scully follows them. Fun ensues.

Strbck23 AUTHOR'S NOTE: in all of our work together, Heather and I both collaborate on the ideas. She writes like 95% of the story. I just add a couple conversations, if that. But I am just happy to be along for the ride when we're throwing around ideas, giving my thoughts on "what Mulder and Scully would do if…" Thanks for reading! Give Heather the feedback she deserves and I will stalk the feedback page. My story, still a WIP, is titled 'I'm Yours' and yes, that was a shameless promotion.

Heather AUTHOR NOTE: This idea kept coming back to haunt me, but it wasn't taking form. For this one, I threw the idea past my co-author and together we gave it structure. She really kept me focused on this story. She always adds the extra flare that sometimes I am missing. Please leave us feedback.

I walked into the office, surprised to see Mulder not at his desk. I wasn't going to wait for him, I was hungry. I went to his desk to leave him a note that I was running out to go pick up bagels and coffee and that I would return in a few minutes.

I sat at his desk to jot down the note. As I searched for a pen I bumped the computer's mouse, turning his screen back on; I paid it no mind as I wrote. As I went to stand up something caught my eye; his email was open and I couldn't help but read the entire email. 'Dear Fox, I am still hoping to meet with you while I am in the States on business. I have an opportunity for you to work on a case with me and would love your input. Needless to say I am also excited to see you once again. Love always, Phoebe.'

I didn't know if I was more hurt or angry. Why hadn't Mulder told me? I got up from the desk, and walked out of the office. How could he? Would he hook back up with her? I knew that was what she was looking for. It's how Phoebe was with him. And Mulder always fell for her games.

I walked down to the bagel shop in a huff, trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't confront him because I did read his private email. Hopefully he will say something to me today. If not, I really have to reevaluate where my relationship with him was going. We had gotten so much closer and almost took it to a new level a few times, but it was never really the right time. But did that mean we were together? I knew I had pissed him off a few days ago when I disappeared and trusted that smoking bastard, but I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I never meant to hurt Mulder in that situation. Phoebe however could easily mess with Mulder's head and easily lure him back to her.

I went and got us breakfast and walked back into the office. While I was walking I figured out my only option if he didn't bring it up was to spy on him. He wasn't going to play this game with me. I was too invested on pushing my relationship forward with this man to loose him to some bitch.

Mulder was sitting at his desk reading over a case file when I walked back in. I was actually surprised to see him. "Morning," he said with a smile, looking up from the folder in front of him. "I got your note."

"Oh, yeah, I was really hungry," I told him, putting his food down in front of him.

"Thanks. I was running late, been having some issues sleeping."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

He smiled again, "of course not."

I just nodded. I was watching him suspiciously. I wanted to just ask him what was going on, but I knew better. I could usually tell if he was holding something back from me, but I got nothing. Maybe I was being possessive, but it would be nice if he told me at least that she sent him a message. Maybe I was overstepping my boundaries and thinking him and I were more than what we really were.

We spent a majority of the day filing, writing reports and doing paperwork. It would have been a perfect Friday if this Phoebe thing was lingering over my head. Late in the day, I figured I would ask Mulder to spend time with me, outside of work. Maybe I could bring it up then.

"You got plans for tonight?" He looked up from his computer. He hadn't been paying attention. "You want to go to dinner later?"

"Oh, yeah, I can't. I would love to, but I got something I have to do. Maybe tomorrow we could do lunch or something."

I just stared at him for a moment. He wouldn't look at me, which only meant one thing, he was hiding something from me. I got up, tucking the hair behind my ear. I was really hurt. Part of me wanted to scream, the other part wanted to cry. I just needed to get out of there. "Okay, then I guess give me a call in the morning."

He nodded. "Heading out?"

"Yeah, I finished up my report."

He smiled, "have a good evening."

"You too."

I looked at him again before quickly getting out of the office. I got to my car and just sat there for a few minutes. This was why I didn't open up my heart anymore. I really thought Mulder was the one. How could I have been so wrong about him? I went home and quickly changed my clothes, then went back to the office. Mulder's car was still there. I felt horrible spying on him, but I needed to know the truth.

After an hour he finally emerged from the building. Right behind him was Phoebe. They were sharing a laugh; her hand was on his forearm. It took all of my restraint to not get out of my car and break the little party up already. Instead of walking to his car, they started walking down the street. I knew Mulder; he was taking her to the bar we usually went to after work to unwind. How could he? I went and parked, making sure my car was out of sight. I waited until he was inside and snuck in, sitting with a view of them, but staying out of his line of vision.

I really didn't want to be here right now. I much rather have taken Scully up on her offer for dinner; she was better company. Phoebe had been calling me all week, begging for my input on something she was working on. I finally agreed to meet her, just to stop the phone calls. I told her to meet me at the bar, but she showed up at work instead. She got there two minutes after Scully left. I almost thought it was Scully coming back because she forgot something.

Phoebe liked trying to play games with me. I was aware of this, in retrospect. I wasn't interested in her games any more. But, at the same time, as a professional courtesy, I told her I would give her any input I could on whatever case she was working on.

She had been hanging all over me since she got to my office and I didn't like it. I kept trying to put physical space between us, but she wouldn't let up. If Scully saw me right now, she would be pissed. My dear Scully, my thoughts kept wandering to her. I was wondering what she was doing. I much rather be sitting in our office doing paperwork with Scully than sit with Phoebe listening to her drone on about our past and the things we used to do. If she brought up us having sex on a tombstone one more time, I was going to scream. I was 19 years old when that happened and I wasn't thinking with the right head. Didn't she see that I am not that boy anymore? I guess not because she kept flirting with me.

"So, what was so important that you dragged me out on a Friday night?" I asked, cutting her off on her trip down memory lane.

"Like you had other plans."

"I could have," I quickly replied, mad at her assumption.

"Fox, watching porn with your hand as company or sitting alone in your office isn't considered plans."

I just rolled my eyes. "So, out with it." I just really wanted this to be over. Maybe if I get rid of her soon enough I could call Scully and have her meet me for a few beers, maybe take her up on that dinner offer.

"So, I am here on a case, helping the Bureau out. The specifics aren't important. But, they like my work and have offered me a position here in the States. I told them I would think about it. If I took them up on it, I would need a partner. A good person that I know I could trust. Someone that I feel safe watching my back." She was looking directly at me.

"Me? Phoebe, I have a great partner already."

"Oh, that woman?"

"Yeah, Scully. She's been my partner for seven years now and I'm happy with working with her."

"Fox, look, just think about it. I'll lay it out for you. No one takes you or your work seriously. I know you are capable of so much more. I am offering you the chance to move forward in your professional life. And maybe your person one as well."

I sighed, "Phoebe," was all I got out.

She cut me off and continued, "Fox, look, if Scully is feeding into your delusions and going on believing your theories, she isn't helping you any."

"Phoebe, enough." I couldn't help but laugh at her. I shook my head, "you can try to push my buttons, but leave Scully out of this. You don't even know her. She doesn't believe like I do. That woman has kept me honest and challenged me every day that I have worked with her. She respects me and the work that I do."

She sat back a little; I caught her off guard. I never snapped back at her. She always had control over me when I was with her. She reached back over towards me, putting her hand on mine, "but, Fox, you need more than that. You need a woman you are compatible with." I know what she was hinting at and I just smirked. "And you know how compatible we were." She shot me a flirty smile. Sex had been good between us but that was mostly because it was a lot of sex and I was a 19 year old boy. I blushed slightly. She always did brag about what an amazing lover I was to her friends. But then she would also cheat on me, which I never understood.

"Phoebe, look, I need to make this very clear to you. I have ignored your random emails and phone calls over the last few years. I had hoped that you would have gotten my hints."

"Fox, don't be like that."

I laughed at her, I don't know why it was so funny, but her pleading with me was just amusing me. "Phoebe, enough. Really."

She had her hand on my forearm and gave it a little squeeze. "Fine, I understand you wouldn't want to cross personal and business lives. It's dangerous. It's your choice if you rather be partners than lovers."

I smiled, I really couldn't believe her. "Phoebe, again, I have a partner. I am happy with working with Scully. Period, end of conversation."

"Then WE can have something again." she smiled.

"No, we can't," I told her bluntly. She arched her brow at me. She moved so that she was sitting right next to me, her thigh against mine, making me even more uncomfortable. She put her hand on my knee and tried to start sliding it up my thigh. I quickly pushed her hand away. "Knock it off. I am not telling you again."

"Fox, you know we make great magic together."

"Make some really good magic and disappear." I just shook my head. "This meeting is over." I stood up, looking down at her. "Get a clue." I got up and walked out of the bar, standing by the door for a moment. I needed to clear my head. I couldn't stop thinking about Scully and how I much rather be sitting somewhere with her right now, eating some dinner, and trying to get closer. We had become so close lately that line was going to be crossed sooner than later. Phoebe wanted to talk about magic in bed; when Scully and I finally take it to that level there were going to be fireworks. I needed to get my head straight and focus on the best thing about me right now, and that was Scully. It was the first adult relationship I have had and we are treading lightly. I couldn't mess it up.

I was just about going to start walking back to my car when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked and it was Phoebe. I rolled my eyes again. "We got off all wrong, Fox. You and I are different now; we both have grown up. I screwed things up for us back in the day and I understand that. I regret it. You were good to me and we deserve another chance."

I just stared at her. She really didn't get it. "Look, I am going to do one last favor for you. I will take you back to your hotel."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, assuming for something more than just giving her a ride.

"To drop you off and see you out of here and my life."

"Not even one more time?" She started running her hand up my chest and I grabbed her wrist, pulling it away. If Scully did that to me I would be so aroused right now. I think parts of my anatomy are trying to hide right now from her.

"No, and stop touching me."

We started walking down the street. She tried holding my arm, but I put more distance between us. She was quiet for a few minutes, then looked over at me. "Is she fucking you?"

"What?" I looked at her; it was my turn to be caught off guard.

"Are you fucking your partner?"  
"No, not like my sex life is any of your business."

We got into my car. She kept staring at me. "I believe you, you are too stressed out. You used to get like this when you didn't get laid often enough."

"Whatever, I am happy other than the fact that you are irritating me right now."

"Because you don't want to hear the truth?"

"The truth," I shook my head. "You haven't wanted to hear it for a long time now. You need to stay out of my shit. We broke up years ago. I am over you and have been for a long while. You need to move on and get over me. I've grown up, but you haven't. You still try to play your games with me, but I'm an adult and I don't play games. Just because I was the best thing that you ever had doesn't mean the feeling is mutual."

I pulled up in front of her hotel, glad she is almost out of my car. I finally looked over at her, waiting for her to get out. She leaned over and gave me a hug. I just sat there. "Goodnight, Fox."

"Goodbye, Phoebe."

"I wish you would change your mind."

"I promise, I won't."

She sighed, opening the car door. "I hope you're happy with her." She meant it to be a bitch, but I didn't care.

"I am," I told her flatly. "She treats me like a man and she respects me." I smiled smugly at her, "that's something you never knew how to do. Goodbye, Phoebe."

She silently got out of the car. I pulled away before she could try anything else with me. I sighed and headed back to the bar. I needed a drink before calling my dear Scully to come meet with me.

When I saw Mulder and Phoebe getting extra cuddly in the bar, I left. She was sitting right next to him, blatantly flirting with him. She had put her hand on his leg, and I couldn't take it. I went and waited in my car to see if they left together.

He came out, followed by her a moment later. They walked back to his car. I couldn't believe him. Mulder was acting like a possessive boyfriend when he couldn't find me a week ago. Yet he's out with this bitch that he has history with. Did I really push him away or was he not interested. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Phoebe did have a better body than I did and I know she would give it up to him quickly. I couldn't really blame him for being attracted to her. But I also couldn't give him up that easily to her.

I followed them as he drove. He was taking her back to his place? He better not be. As I followed him, I realized he was going to her hotel. He was seriously doing this? He broke my heart. I was so angry that I wound up driving around for a while in tears. I wound up at the office; I wasn't sure why, but it seemed like a better place to go than home. Home was going to be too empty and lonely.

I opened up his office and sat at Mulder's computer. I checked my email, then sat staring at the monitor. I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to call Mulder, but I wasn't going to interrupt what he was doing. The thought of him and her made me cringe then feel nauseous.

I sat there for a while, my face buried in my hands. I was just going to get ready to leave and go to my mother's house when I heard someone walking down the hallway. I stood there, frozen in my tracks, staring at the door. After a few seconds I saw Phoebe walking round the corner. She had changed her clothes was the first observation I made. We just stared at each other.

"I came to leave something for Fox."

"He's not here."

"Yeah, I know." She licked her lips, not sure what to say to me. "I'm just going to leave it on his desk." She said dropping an envelope down on his desk. I looked at it then back to her.

"If you cared, you would get out of his life," I bluntly told her. "He's doing okay for himself and he doesn't need or deserve games."

She smiled at me, "Fox is a big boy and can make his own choices. He deserves to be happy. And maybe you aren't giving him what he needs."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I never hid my distaste for her, and so she knew I hated her. "He doesn't need to be played either. He deserves better than that."

She crossed her arms over her chest now too, trying to stare me down. Bitch, please, I have looked into the face of death. I wasn't afraid of her. "And you think YOU can give him better?"

"I don't play games with him. I respect him. I trust him, just as he does me."

"But, you haven't given into his basic manly needs and desires. Respect doesn't rock his world in ways that I have."

I gave her a dirty look, "I give Mulder the respect and relationship that he deserves and needs. So, get over yourself. He isn't a boy anymore, when sex was the answer to everything." I walked past her and out of the office. I needed to get away before I hurt her.

I went back down to the bar with a plan of drinking myself stupid. I went inside and sat at the bar, ordering myself two shots of Irish Whisky, followed by a beer. I sighed and rested my head down on my arm. I sat there for only a moment when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, it was Mulder smiling at me.

I was surprised and glad to see Scully at the bar. She had left hours ago to go home, so I didn't know why she was back here. I didn't care. I was just happy to see her. The smile quickly faded from my face w hen she turned around looking upset and angry.

"What's wrong, Scully?" I asked her, really concerned.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine," she said coldly.

"Scully," I started, but she stood, standing toe to toe with me. I shut up quickly.

"Leave me alone. Go back to her; go have her fill your needs."

I just stared at her, confused. "Scully, what the hell? Where did that come from?"

"You two being all cute together tonight. You went back to her hotel with her. You want her, have her! I don't care anymore."

"Who?!"

"Phoebe! You were with her all evening."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw you! I saw you sitting with her, her hanging all over you, her hand in your lap. You took her back to her hotel!"

"You were spying on me?" I asked, mad at her for the lack of trust.

"I knew you here hiding something from me when I asked you to dinner, so yes, I followed you." I was fighting tears.

"You don't trust me?!"

"Not when it comes to her. She's a manipulative bitch and loves messing with you. And you sat her last week confronting me about MY trust? Please, you're off with her behind my back. So, go have fun with her. Hope she can rock your world again"

"THIS is why I didn't tell you before that I was meeting with her. You get to emotional, all….possessive." I was pissed, she had no write. I didn't tell her because it was nothing. I had no intention of listening to Phoebe's attempt at trying to get me back. I was going to tell her after, so that this blowup didn't happen. I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but I think you have it all wrong." I wasn't sure why I was defending myself, but I needed to clear the air. "Yes, we were here, she TRIED to be all over me, but I wasn't interested. She told me she needed help on a case. That was the only reason I met with her. She propositioned me to be her partner if she took a job here in the States. She meant in and out of work. I told her to piss off, I was happy where I was at in my life and job, and the happiness didn't include her."

"But then you went to her hotel wit her?"

"I dropped her off, trying to be a decent man. I told her on the way over there to get over me and move on. I wasn't playing her games anymore. I don't need her when I have so much else going for me right now."

Scully just stared at me. I think she was surprised that I just was open and honest about everything. I wasn't trying to hurt Scully or hide anything from her.

"But you were still sneaking around behind my back. You should have just told me! That's the same thing as lying!"

"You seriously don't trust me?"

"I don't trust HER and what she is capable of."

"Damn it, Scully. I have more will power than that. You of all people should know that."

I was getting ready to have a total meltdown; one like Scully has never seen. I never fought with Scully for her to see me loose my cool. I needed to get out of there before I said things I would regret and not be able to take back. I opened my mouth to say something else, but closed it and walked away.

I headed back outside and decided to go for a walk. First this crap with Phoebe tonight now I am fighting with the woman I want to be with more than anything. I didn't mean to upset her. This is why I didn't bother trying to be with anyone. We had waited so long to get to where we needed to be. We are right there and then Hurricane Phoebe blew in and messed it up. I shouldn't have left with her when she showed up. But, then again, Scully shouldn't have been following me around either.

I found myself at the park, sitting on our bench. I had so many emotions running through me I couldn't think straight. I loved Scully, wait, I was in love with Scully. There, I said it. However, love didn't exactly cover it all. Worship. That was more like it. Never would I want to hurt her after she has been so patient with me.

I sat there for almost an hour when she found me. I looked up and there she was, the object of my affection, just standing there.

"Mulder," she sighed.

We just looked at each other.

I didn't mean to find him. I was walking off the buzz I had going when I found him in the park. I almost walked away without saying a word, but these issues needed to be addressed right now.

"Scully, please leave me alone. I need some time right now."

"And leave us a mess?"

He looked at me. "Yes, for tonight."

"No, I'm tired of ignoring feelings and carrying on pretending things don't happen."

He got up and started walking away. I followed him. He wasn't getting away this time.

"Scully, please. I need time right now."

"Time for what?"

"To cool off. We can deal with the later. Just not tonight. Please?"

"Oh, like we dealt with our almost kiss in your hallway, or the kiss at New Year's, or how about when…" then he cut me off.

"This is different and you know it."

"Different how?"

"Just different."

I stepped in front of him, stopping him from walking. I had my arms crossed over my chest. He wasn't getting away with his vague answers. "Different how?" I demanded.

"Let it go, or you're going to wind up regretting it."

"Why? Because I am making you man up to your feelings?" He just looked at me. "Fine, whatever," I told him, waving him off as I tried to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist tight, pulling me back, turning me to face him. In one quick movement he had me pinned between him and a tree. His mouth was on mine, being forceful and dominant. My hips were being pinned down by his as he was grinding into me. He had my wrists in his hands, pinned over my head. I had never seen this side of Mulder and it was turning me on. His mouth moved to my neck, biting and sucking. His arousal was evident as it pushed against me, grinding harder against me. I was moaning, trying to move my hips back against him. He moved both of my wrists to one of his hands. He slid his hand between our bodies, rubbing me through my pants. He slid his hand down the front of my pants. I spread my legs a little more, giving him better access for his fingers to find my clit. He roughly rubbed it a few times before sliding his fingers against my folds to find me completely aroused. He had a wicked evil smile across his face as he reached between us and started undoing his pants.

"Mulder," I half-groaned out. He didn't respond. "Mulder," I said, a little more forcefully. He looked at me, his hand still working on his pants. "Stop, Mulder."

"Why?" he almost growled. "I thought it was what you wanted."

"It is, but not like this."

"You drive me crazy, Scully, in so many ways. Do you really think I would fuck that bimbo? All I want to do is bury myself deep inside of you, literally and metaphorically." He jerked his hips against mine again, reminding me how turned on he was. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his erection pushing against me. "You are so jealous of other women in my life. Don't you get it? It is you and only you." He kept moving his hips against mine, harder and faster.

I almost let him keep going. I could tell by his face and the noises he was making that it was not going to take him much longer to finish himself off. I knew he needed that release and he would probably feel a lot better and more relaxed. However, I also knew Mulder well enough to know that he would wake up tomorrow morning ashamed. He would then turn that into anger towards me and that would set our relationship back a few steps. I didn't want that. I pushed him back just enough so that he could see my face. I loved the unspoken communication we had. He knew what I was thinking. He backed away a little bit from me, his pants were unzipped and unbuttoned, but he hadn't gotten them down yet.

"Mulder," I said calmly, hoping to calm him down as well.

"Fuck!" He was pacing a little. It was uncomfortable for him to walk. I actually felt really bad for him. If emotions weren't so high, I would have no problem taking care of his….issue. He stopped packing and just looked at me. "You wanted to deal with this tonight, well, here it is. Yeah, I want to fuck you so bad because it's you that I want to be with. I want more than this, Scully. You make me happy. You DO make me a whole person."

I just looked at him for a moment. He had fear in his eyes; fear of rejection. Things had been moving along okay for us. But we never really talked about our feelings or where we really stood with each other. That was always part of our problem. Don't get me wrong, I don't want Mulder writing me love poems and being all mushy with me. But a simple, 'yeah, I want to be with you' would have been wonderful. I thought we were where we needed to be. He needed reassurance as much as I did. I stepped closer to him, taking his face in my hands. I leaned up and kissed him. His hands moved to my hips, pulling me to him.

"Mulder, you know it can't be like this."

"So, you don't want me, but no one else can have me either?"

"No, I mean you aren't having sex with me out here in the park while being this….this…emotional."

"We can go back to my place, if you rather."

I smiled at him. I slid my hand down his chest, to the waist of his pants. He closed his eyes, letting out a small moan. I carefully zipped his pants back up. I knew I shouldn't have teased him, but I also want him to know, he is mine. Just I was his. "Mulder, please understand, this is really hard for me to say no to you right now." I kissed him again. I still stood in front of him.

"Hard for you? You have no idea."

I smirked, I did know. I even felt bad that I was going to leave him like this, but it wasn't right to shift our relationship under these conditions. "Let me get this out on the table. I feel threatened when Phoebe is around."

"Why?"

"Because she does play with you and you two have history together. She would be the woman out here satisfying your needs. I can't give you that, not right now."

"When I was younger I fell for her games. And you give me exactly what I need, Scully. It is just in a different way. Giving into my…advancements isn't going to help either of us. You are making me a better person by telling me to stop. You have helped me become a man. And that just proves you care." He licked his lips, then bit on the bottom one. "Scully, you still followed me around."

"Only because I didn't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise. No matter what, I always wind up right here, which is right where I belong. She tried so hard tonight, but she didn't get the rise out of me that she wanted. I wasn't interested at all. I thought about you all evening, wondering what you were doing and wishing I was having dinner with you, then asking you to go to my place to watch a movie. You know, like how things have been going lately. I was under the assumption that we were working on us. And I mean us outside of work."

"We are. Well, I mean, at least that was what I assumed as well. Maybe we need to communicate more." He just nodded. "I don't want there to be any other women."

"I wouldn't cheat. I never have on any girl I have ever been with. We have come this far and I have been faithful. Maybe you should put a little faith in me."

"Then maybe you can put something in me," I said, batting my eyes at him.

"That an invitation?"

"For a different night and time, yes it is."

He smiled slightly at me. "You're always making me wait."

I was standing right in front of him, holding his hands in mine. "Because it's not our time yet. You don't think I want you as bad as you want me? I do. But I won't let myself be on your list of ex girlfriends that keep crawling back to you. I want us to work, Mulder. And that means waiting until the time is right. I respect you, myself and most importantly us."

He reached and touched my face, "then trust me the way I have you. I have never given you any reason to think that I would sleep with anyone but you. Especially Phoebe. I didn't sleep with her the last time she was here. I have you now and I wouldn't risk what we have going on here for anyone or anything."

I threw my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. His hands went to my hips again, pulling me close. He wasn't aroused like he was earlier, which I was thankful for. "I'm sorry we have to wait."

"Good things are worth waiting for. Yes, sometimes the sexual tension is thick and frustrating. But, I will wait forever to make sure I don't lose you. You have always done what is right, and I trust your judgment. I am man enough to admit that to you." I smiled; I knew it took a lot for him to say that. He was a rare breed of man, and I was lucky he was mine. Most men wouldn't wait. Most men wouldn't admit that they rely on a woman the way he does me. He sighed a little. "So, does that offer for dinner still stand?"

"Of course it does," I told him with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed my nose, then forehead. He rested his head against mine. "How about dessert of some kind?" he asked me. I shook my head with a smile.

I took his hand in mine with a smile, "we'll see."

"As long as we are good, I don't really care."

"We are good. We can make this work."

"Trust me."

"Always have."


End file.
